Your Underoos
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: He was brought in to help stop Cap. He was praised for stopping Vulture on his own. All was said and done and Peter was back in the swing of things. But that didn't stop Tony from missing him, let alone going after him. (Post Homecoming. Bonding, fluff, and so on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Now, I've been inspired by a few amazing stories on here about Peter and Tony and Infinity War is next week; no doubt gonna leave me in tears. So, I thought I'd get this underway.**

 **And this is my second attempt at an Avengers story, so there's that.**

 **This is Post Homecoming and there will no doubt be Tony/Peter bonding fluff and whatnot.**

 **I don't own the cover but I do like it, though I may change the title later. I own nothing Marvel at all.**

 **So to all those who love these two cutie boys as much as me, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Swinging through the city gave quite a thrill for Peter was in a heightened mood. It had been 3 months since he was recruited by _the_ Tony Stark to help capture Captain America and the rogue Avengers. And it was only last month since the whole debacle with Adrian Toomes; the Vulture, and proving himself as the hero Spider-Man really is. But after all that time, it finally struck him how far he's come. As Spider Man and Peter Parker. And he was actually given a chance to be an Avenger; a dream come true.

But, he turned it down.

Not just because he wasn't ready for the big leagues yet and wanting to help the little guy, but because he felt off.

His thoughts and feelings towards Tony were changing since then. Before, he couldn't stop admiring the genius billionaire hero for years and then the day he came to his apartment in Queens, he couldn't ignore his inner fanboy as he got the chance to hang out with his idol. Then, he messed up big time at the ferry and let Tony down. But he made it up by taking down Vulture, saving his life and earned back Tony's respect for him. But now, now he just wanted to drift off into carefree space; just him doing what's best.

Alone.

Just Spider-Man.

No big time baddies.

No screw ups.

Just him.

Eventually, Peter knew he would need to get the hang of this hero business solo someday. True, Tony was still his mentor but he couldn't help but feel that Tony didn't want him around. He didn't before for two months straight. And with Vulture now locked up and him turning down the offer, what else would he be needed for? His constant texts to Happy went from many to few, he didn't talk about the "internship" that much with Ned, and he always kept a distance from the abandoned tower as it reminded him of what could have been.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe getting too attached was a waste, especially since Tony only needed him to clean up his messes. Peter winced at the thought. Tony wouldn't use him like that … would he? The more he thought about it, he couldn't help feeling sad.

But, maybe he was right. Maybe Tony was done with him. If only things were different.

Peter shook his head, already sick of thinking too much on it and kept swinging, already spotting another crook to stop.

OOO

Watching on his big digital screen as he lounged in his chair while drinking his coffee, Tony lost track of time.

He was too caught up in watching the kid stopping another small robbery to webbing up some troublemakers and he cracked a small grin as he rescued a kitty from atop a tree and gently giving it to a little girl. Tony couldn't help but marvel at how far the web-slinger had come.

But then he frowned as he couldn't remember the last time he got to chat with the kid.

He racked his brain to remember it was when he invited him upstate to offer him a place with the Avengers, but Peter turned it down. That was,without a doubt, the most shocking yet mature thing he did in the time that Tony knew him. If he knew him that well. Tony leaned back in his chair as he thought of Peter Parker.

He was brought in to help stop Cap.

He took down the Vulture all on his own.

All was said and done and he couldn't be more proud of the kid.

But now, he couldn't help but miss him.

Yes, Tony Stark, reluctantly admits he misses Peter.

Even more so since Peter doesn't look like he misses Tony at all. That was definitely off.

Tony wasn't oblivious to Peter's hero worship of him and he smirked for the ego boost. But according to Happy, the kid's frequent texts to him have dropped to near none and he just now saw the web-slinger hesitate as he came near the former Avengers tower before swinging too far, too fast. Tony abruptly stood up, tired of feeling unease at this.

"Dammit kid, what is going through that head of yours now?" He muttered.

He chucked down the rest of his coffee, grabbed some shades and made his way down to the garage, impatient for some answers.

OOO

Peter climbed through his bedroom window and pulled off his mask, sighing as he got another day of hero saving done. It was around sunset and he was itching for some down time. And since Aunt May was still at work, he would have the place to himself for now.

Now that May knew about Peter's secret after catching him red-handed, of course she freaked out. Then, he freaked out. Just like he said. But then, came the next few hours explaining everything to her after feeling he lied to her far enough, apologies, hugs, tears and a quick smack on the head. May knew that being Spider-Man was part of his life now and it would take time to get used to it but she supported it.

Quickly changing out of his suit and into a shirt with molecule prints, jeans and sneakers, he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. He walked out to the living room to watch some TV when he spotted Tony Stark, dressed in dark attire, lounging on the couch as he browsed on his phone. Peter froze.

"Mr. Parker," he spoke when he looked up, showing a wry grin but curious eyes, "Long time no see."

"Mr. Stark! W-What are you doing here?" Peter blushed, feeling so caught off guard.

"Well, Happy says you haven't been keeping in touch much as of late, and I don't get to see you that much either, so I thought I'd drop by and see for myself."

"Well, I – I've been busy. You know, school, decathlon, Spider-Man stuff. It's just – just a lot to do, you know? So, yeah …" Peter crossed his arms across his chest, trying his best to explain but feeling flustered and making it hard to keep a neutral face.

Tony raised a brow. "Really?"

Peter only had to twist his lips to confirm Tony's suspicions.

"Yeah, here's the problem with that." He stood up suddenly, keeping a neutral face but his eyes looked serious. "I don't buy it." Peter shrunk a bit, not liking where this was going. "Because my little spider-ling, I've come to know how you think just by looking at you. And from what I can see, I can tell that something's off with you. And when that's the case, you act distant and try to throw on a facade and act like all is good and pure but it's not," Tony spoke as he walked towards Peter, who was backing away around the couch. "I have to say, though, that you helping the little people again speaks volumes about yourself, and I'm impressed that you turned me down. A little bump in my pride, but I'm proud of you." Peter felt giddy from Tony's words until he said next. "However, it doesn't change the fact that you're not being yourself; your giddy, annoying fanboy self." Peter gaped, feeling flushed. He then realized that he was backing up to the front door and Tony inched closer. Peter's back hit the door as Tony leaned over him, concern flashing in his brown eyes. "What's going on, underoos?"

Peter knew Tony wasn't leaving anytime soon and if May came back to see them like this, things would escalate badly. He knew he would be found out sooner or later. Sooner being now. He sighed and clutched his water bottle to his chest, looking at it instead of Tony.

"I just thought you wanted to take a breather from me."

"So being distant and less talkative was suppose to make things right?"

"I … you brought me in to help you stop Captain America. You … you wanted me to stay away from the Vulture when nothing was done to stop him. And … I screwed up at the ferry and let you down. Even when I turned down your offer, I still felt like I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I've got a long way to go. And … one day I'll be fighting on my own … without you. I get that you didn't want me around before but – but I know now that being clingy to you isn't going to make things better. I'm just your 'intern', after all." Peter spoke, managing to get all his thoughts out. He closed his eyes and waited for Tony to confirm it. He was ready to take the blow.

"Seriously?" Tony asked, skeptically.

Peter's eyes shot open and looked up to see Tony, looking stunned. Then, Tony leaned away as he shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Kid, I don't want that."

"You don't?" Peter's voice pitched, making him kick himself.

"Just like I know how your mind works, I know how my mind works. And mine's saying that I don't want you thinking I don't enjoy having you around because I do. I really do. And, not having your energetic self close by … I," Tony rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling but Peter's enhanced senses picked up his words. "I missed you."

Peter's cheeks went pink as he repeated him. "You ... missed me?"

Tony cursed inwardly, forgotten about Peter's enhanced hearing, but shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he faced Peter. "Guilty as charged."

Peter's blush darkened and a shy smile adored his face as he hugged himself. "Wow."

That's when Tony's hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder and Peter was pulled out of his daze.

"I think we need a redo. This relationship of ours has to be in sync, so best effort on both our parts. From now on, no more of these bad thoughts. I'm still your mentor so I'm now making sure that you don't end up alone in the fight. Iron Man has got your back, Spider-Man. One day, you will be better than the Avengers, better than me … I can see it. Also, you will not only text me and or Happy on a daily basis, but I request that you see me every day after school to see what else is cooped up in that head of yours. And lastly, I will do my part in being there for you every step of the way. No distance, no excuses, no secrets. I almost lost you, Peter, and I'm not gonna screw that up again."

Peter felt so light-headed at Tony's declaration, even more when he finally said his name; his _own_ name, and he said it again.

"Peter ... deal?"

Peter smiled brightly and, for the first time in what felt like a long time, felt right being in this new limelight with his idol.

"Deal!" They shook on it.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal May walking in with some Chinese takeout in hand. She gaped at seeing Tony there beside her nephew but she still smiled. "Mr. Stark, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, what can I say? Your impressionable little nephew just can't stray far from my mind." Tony teased, ruffling Peter's hair who chuckled at the action.

"Since you're here, maybe you could stay for dinner? Just some takeout, nothing fancy or anything." May offered as she moved to the kitchen, prepping everything up.

Peter was about to say Tony may not be able to due to work or avenging business when said Avenger plopped his hand in Peter's hair again when he replied, "Why Mrs. Parker, I'd be glad to. After all, me and Peter have some catching up to do."

Tony smirked down at Peter, who felt torn between being shy in the spotlight or floating on cloud nine.

* * *

 **I did my best to keep them in character.**

 **This will be five chapters total and I've made it my goal to get this done before Infinity War. I will succeed!**

 **I have planned the rest out so I will work on them. To all those reading this, thanks.**

 **And until next time, bye guys! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one was kind of a struggle but I pulled through.**

 **And I'm very surprised by the quick responses I'm getting for this.**

 **And I still own nothing of Marvel at all. But these two cuties do have a place in my heart. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Peter couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. School couldn't end soon enough. As the clock ticked down in his last class, Peter's mind wandered to so many amazing thoughts. He and Tony's rebooted relationship was off to a good start. Every day after school, Happy would always wait upfront in his sleek black Audi to pick him up and take him upstate where Avengers Compound resided in. From there, he was immediately greeted by Tony who took him down to his own personal lab where they tinkered for hours on end. On their suits, on broken or new gadgets, or just random tech they managed to put together. But being able to spend more time with Tony was the true reward.

So, when the school day finally concluded, Peter bolted right out of there. After confessing to Ned of what happened with Tony, he was so happy for his best bud; though jealous on the side. But when Peter said he would ask Tony if he could come over to the compound just to hang out, Ned was all for it. Problem was … Peter kept forgetting to ask. Just being around Tony was infectious, so thinking straight was still kinda hard to do. But he would make sure to ask Tony today.

When he arrived outside, Happy was waiting in the car as Peter got in the back seat and the car quickly drove off. Tony heavily instructed Happy to bring Peter over right away after school. He wanted to spend time with Peter as much as possible, keeping his word that he wanted things to be right between them. Of course, he always did.

"You seem excited." Happy commented.

"Aren't I always?"

"Well yeah, but today seems different."

Peter smiled. After capturing Vulture for stealing SI tech that night, Happy was more than grateful to Peter and sorry for acting not so happy with him since they first met. Peter understood completely that he was a handful but he was more than glad that he and Happy were on more friendlier terms now.

"I don't know Happy. It's just … everything is so surreal now. We're good friends now, I'm getting better at this hero business, and now _the_ Tony Stark wants to hang out with me. _Me_! I … I don't deserve it." Peter mused, his smile fading.

"Hey, you're putting yourself down again. Should I call the boss and see what he thinks of this?" Happy joked lightly but showed concern.

"Don't call him. I know, Happy. It's … just a reflex. Sorry." Peter rubbed his arm, looking shy.

"Don't be. But you're wrong. You've _more_ than earned it." Peter felt touched by Happy's words when his heart skyrocketed as they arrived at the compound. It still gave him such a thrill when he saw it for the first time and now he was frequently visiting it almost all the time. Once they came upfront, he quickly spotted Tony in a black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and matching sneakers and Peter sprung out when they stopped.

"Mr. Stark, nice to see – " Peter was cut off.

"Hold it! What did I say about calling me that? It's Tony, remember? Tony. Mr. Stark sounds too old for my taste." Tony whined mockingly.

"Heh, sorry." Peter apologized, smiling just the same.

Tony rolled his eyes before thanking Happy once again for getting the kid then wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders, leading him inside. "Oh, you have much to learn, my little spider." He murmured. They made it to the lab when Tony announced. "Boy, do I have something to show you. F.R.I.D.A.Y, bring it up." That's when a hologram appeared before them, showcasing Iron Man armor, only this one was far different from the others. Peter walked up and slowly touched it with the tip of his finger to see the suit turn into millions of tiny bits like sand … almost like blood. Peter's light brown eyes widened.

"Are those … nanites?"

"Yep!" Tony's lips popped, emphasis on the p. "Behold, the Bleeding Edge Armor! This suit is made entirely of nanites, able to form from liquid to solid just like that." Tony snapped his fingers to prove the point. "And it all comes from inside of me; no more carrying in a briefcase, not just calling it to me, but literally coming out of me. It can form my armor entirely around me as well as weapons if need be. Wings, cannons, you name it."

"Is this … inside you like … right now?" Peter softly asked, not sure how he felt about so many tiny bugs roaming around in Tony's body.

"Nah. It's still a work in progress. It doesn't have to be inside me, though. It can also be stored in an arc reactor, keeping the nanite core inside so it can wrap around me on command. Though, this arc reactor doesn't have to – " Tony stopped right there, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. Peter wondered why when it dawned on him.

Tony had the arc reactor in his chest before he became Iron Man because of an incident in Afghanistan when he was captured. It was a part of him since then when a few years back he got surgery to finally remove it. He looked at Tony's chest to see no circular glow, just black fabric. Peter didn't get the whole story, but he wasn't about to make Tony feel worse by asking him about it. Even though they promised no more secrets, it still felt wrong to open this old wound. Deciding to help avoid the subject, he spoke.

"This is definitely the coolest thing I've ever seen." Peter marveled at the hologram of the nano-tech armor, still starstruck by it. Nanotechnology … Tony truly hit a breaking point.

"Glad to see your inner fanboy is still intact." Tony poked him in the side, making Peter spring back, giggling. Tony took note of that then asked, "So, what do you say to some experimenting? I've got a few new gizmos for my resident spiderling to test out." Peter gaped, as usual to Tony's surprises, to which the genius grinned. "My thoughts exactly. Follow me, Mr. Parker."

The feeling of being a tool to Tony wasn't so distinct now, preferring to use the tools Tony handed him one at a time. Those bad thoughts were behind him now. Well, most of them. He was glad to get the genius's mind distracted for now. Peter tested out his new web-shooters by swinging from the ceiling and doing a back flip before landing on his feet, smiling widely with his arms spread out.

Tony gave an amused look while rolling his eyes. "Show off."

Peter laughed and started testing everything else out. A few hours spent with web covered walls and yelps at sudden sparks and repulsor blasts hitting things here to there. Let's just say that tinkering with one tiny wire in Tony's old repulsor gauntlet wasn't such a good idea. Tony merely swore under his breath, snatching it from Peter's hands before giving a light whack on his butt.

"Ow!" Peter yelped.

"That didn't hurt. I don't want my face to get fried off, let alone yours, my naughty little spider."

"Sorry." Peter apologized, pouting. Tony merely sighed before ruffling Peter's hair before they both went back to tinkering. "Hey, I was wondering. You know my friend, Ned right?"

"The guy in the chair?" Tony mused, amused at his kid's friend's code name.

"Yeah him. I was hoping if you'd let him come over to the compound when I do so we could hang out together. We don't get to since I'm spending so much time with you these days, and Spider-Man too." Peter mentally hoped he'd say yes.

"Sure."

"Tony, I know what you're going to say. Ned is kinda like me, only not as sneaky and stuff but he's my best friend and we really want to – " Peter rambled on until he stopped to register Tony's words, " – wait … did you just say sure?"

"Sure as in sure I'm fine with having your sidekick come over to help put your mind at ease … uh, yeah. Come on, I'm not that much of a hard ass." Tony said, then complained. Peter's mouth widened into an open smile and he jumped around, feeling so good.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. S – I mean Tony. Thanks Tony!"

Peter went to hug the man when he stopped, remembering that Tony wasn't big on affection. Sure, they had their moments but Tony was the last person to know about affection. However, Tony still had a keen eye and seeing how his pupil stopped himself from hugging him, Tony frowned. Sure, he was still getting use to this mentoring and newfound bond they have but he still felt like he was shutting himself off sometimes with Peter. First, mentioning the arc reactor. Now a simple hug. Tony mentally chastised himself. He had to put in the effort if he didn't want to push Peter away again. It was time for some change.

"Alright." Tony set his tools down from working on this new watch for the boy and turned to face him. "Come here, you." Peter stilled when Tony gently grabbed his arm and pulled him in, keeping him caged in his arms. Peter let out a startled breath at how strong Tony is, though he was still gentle. Tony felt stiff at first but slowly he started to ease down.

"I thought we weren't there yet." Peter remembered that night he came back from Germany. Thinking Tony leaning in meant hug time when he was just grabbing the door. He was disappointed it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to all this. I'm no expert when it comes to … _this_. That sounds lame, I know." Tony mused. "I just … I've never done this before."

"Hugging?" Peter teased.

"Mentoring." Peter's eyes peaked up to see Tony staring ahead, lost in thought. "I hate how I push people away. I hate the drama with emotions; ugh I can still remember the bad taste it leaves me in. I know I'm not the most open person in the world. And I still got a long way to go but," He finally looked at the kid only to find Peter biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling too much and Tony was doing the same when he finally said, "it's worth it now."

Peter couldn't hold back his smile anymore and he hugged back. A few moments passed when Tony gave him a quick squeeze before pulling away and tugging him to his feet. "Okay, I think we've done enough work for today. So, what do you say to a movie night, just you and me?"

"Sweet!" Peter bolted out of there, made sure not to drop his new toys and Tony chuckled as he turned the lights off and followed the roadrunner. When they got to the living room in Tony's personal quarters, Peter jumped to the couch and landed on his side, making Tony mockingly complain before telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to order some pizza then telling Peter to pick out whatever movie he wanted. Peter scrolled through the movie list on the gigantic plasma screen when he halted on something. His eyes popped.

"You have Star Wars on here?!"

"Uh … yeah." Tony made it sound more like a question.

"I quoted on it back in Germany, remember? Empire Strikes Back? The walking thingies?"

"AT-ATs and AT-STs?" Tony asked. He was greeted by a dumbstruck Peter and he snorted. "I know what you meant. I'm not from the Stone Age."

"Unbelievable." Peter muttered.

Finally, he chose A New Hope, their pizzas arrived, and the next thing he knew, he and Tony were on the couch, their feet propped up on the coffee table as they cruised through from the fourth to the sixth installment when Peter's phone ringed. He jumped in surprise before he checked only to pale up.

"Oh crap! It's late! May is so gonna kill me!" Peter jumped to his feet almost dropping his backpack filled with Spidey essentials.

"So? Aren't you always late, what with your usual hero saving?" Tony mused.

"I always make sure I'm there before she is, and now that she knows I'm Spider-Man, she's gonna blame it not just on me but on you too and that's the last thing I want!" Peter rambled, panicking as he got his bag on his back and started walking.

"Well, no need to get riled up. I'll take you back and explain that – wait, she knows?!"

Peter froze.

Oops.

He knew he forgot something. His aunt didn't blab about her knowing to Tony when he had dinner with them, wanting Peter to be responsible by telling him himself. And that was days ago. And now Tony was gonna grill him for it. So much for keeping secrets. Maybe May _did_ enjoy ruining his life.

He slowly turned around, chuckling nervously as he faced his stern looking mentor. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

Tony crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "Better let your aunt know you're gonna be even more late."

Peter felt his stomach flop. Oh boy.

* * *

 **It still amazes me how much the MCU has taught me. I added the Bleeding Edge Armor mentioned in Infinity War, kind of like foreshadowing.**

 **And I just had to mention Star Wars. That only made me like Peter more when he mentioned it in Civil War.**

 **I really do my best with keeping them in character, plus Happy was a small add to it as did May. There's gonna be a few more small add in characters later on.**

 **And thank you all so much for checking this out. I'm doing this just to get a chance to express how much I love these guys.**

 **Well, time for Part 3. Wish me luck. Until next time, bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking a while to post this.**

 **I felt iffy about doing this one.** **I do hope I did good with side appearances and so on.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel at all. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Peter. Peter? Hey Parker!"

Peter was startled out of looking at his messages to see Michelle giving him a raised brow while everyone else was either looking at him too or busy with their work. He was recapping to Tony about his late night adventure by stopping the hijacking of the subway trains and preventing them from full on collision when she called on him, feeling his cheeks burning up. "Um, I'm sorry. What?"

Ned chuckled lightly and Michelle; MJ for short, sighed before asking, "I said if you're free for tomorrow afternoon. We need to practice for the next competition."

"MJ, it's like months away." Being their new captain meant she also took practice seriously. But, being MJ, she was more laid back in attitude.

"Doesn't mean we should lack in progress. Especially when one of us keeps bailing on us all of a sudden these past few weeks." MJ coolly retorted back.

"I told you I'm sorry. But I have my internship to worry about." Peter tried reasoning with her.

"The Stark Internship? Hah! Yeah right!" Flash Thompson barked, laughing that made Peter feel unease.

"Well, whatever is going on with you, you better get your head on straight if we even have a chance to compete, let alone win. We don't need a repeat of DC, do we guys?" MJ asked, getting numerous shaking heads and no's from the group, including Ned but Flash just shrugged it off, trying hard not to think about almost peeing in his pants from a near death experience.

MJ dispersed the group, everyone gone except Ned who waited by the double doors for Peter. But Peter shook his head, letting him know not to wait. Best buds like them develop their own code; simple nods to secret handshakes, so they didn't need to speak to learn what the other thinks. Ned nodded back and walked off. Both Peter and MJ were left as they packed up their things when Peter spoke softly. "MJ I'll try and see, but Mr. Stark's been needing me around a lot lately. I can talk to him about taking a break but he's not so easy to persuade. I'm still really sorry, though. I don't want to let you guys down again."

"I know. I get it. Hero worship and all that. Just," she slung her bag on and gave him a knowing look, "Don't lose sight of what matters." She walked past him, making him wonder … did she know? He thought she did the day he was first brought to the compound. She gave him the same look. If there's one thing he knows, it's that MJ ain't no dummy. Peter shook his head, deciding not to dwell on it and left shortly after. He went on his way to meet Ned when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Puny Parker!"

"Not now, Flash." Peter grumbled.

"Aw, what's the matter, Parker? Running away again?"

"I'm not running. I'm walking. There's a difference."

Peter did his best to block out Flash from his mind. He just kept looking forward, not bothered to give him even a single glance nor to anyone else he passed in the hall. He could see Ned waiting outside in the distance.

"Don't tell me your internship is legit."

"Flash," Peter warned him.

"I mean, it's one thing to say you're friends with Spider-Man – "

" – I just know him."

"But seriously? You honestly think that _the_ Tony Stark would want to hire let alone be around you? That's so bull!" Peter was lost in a gray daze, trying to ignore everything except the light at the end of the hall. "Why would he waste his time with you? Why bother, right? I mean … the last thing he wants is to be seen with a wimpy, scrawny FREAK!"

He was shoved hard. His spider sense kicked in too little too late for his taste. However, he was able to grab his bag holding his suit and and hug it to his chest, twisting himself to land on his back. But falling over two sets of steps and landing hard, on his back and head, Peter felt like he landed on jagged rocks; a shocking pain shot up his body. His vision got dazed and his hearing was off but he thought he heard someone shouting his name. He couldn't move like his body was heavy weight. His spine ached as did the back of his head; sensing a big bump forming there. Then, he felt body heat on his right before seeing MJ's face hover over him. He couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth when he started picking it up again.

" et – Pet – Peter! Are you okay? Ugh, Flash, what the hell?!" Panic laced her usually calm voice, face contorted from scared to anger directed at Flash. Peter heard footsteps scurrying to his other side, picking up Ned's voice right away.

"Peter! Holy crap! Are you okay? Did you break anything? Can you even move? Hey, your watch is beeping like crazy, is it suppose to do that?" Ned rambled on, jumbling his words together. But Peter recognized the last question. As Ned and MJ pulled him up to sit on his butt, Peter pulled down his jacket sleeve, he looked down his right wrist to see his red and blue watch.

A gift, more like a monitor, courtesy of Tony Stark. It was meant to keep track of his vitals, heart rate, and body reactions in case he was sick or injured or in a tight spot. It was also meant to keep track of where Peter was without his suit on. When he was first offered it, Peter protested that he didn't need it. But after getting a valid reason that it would pay off and a dead on stare that sent chills up his spine, he reluctantly took it. Looks like it was paying off.

However, he knew that when it beeped like that, it meant Tony was alerted right away. So it would be possible … would he … come here? It took Ned no longer than five minutes to get Peter standing who was still bearing the pain while MJ snatched Flash by his collar and dragging him over when they all heard a loud clank outside. Peter looked up to only to be gobsmacked at seeing Iron Man outside the double doors in front of them. The crowd they were getting gave shocked gasps and excited chatter broke out when he strode in and examined the scene, lastly ending on his spider's pain stricken face.

"What the hell happened?"

MJ pointed at Flash, "He did it."

Peter gaped as Tony walked out of his suit and immediately gripped Flash by his collar, getting right into his face hissing venomously. "What the hell did you do to my kid?"

OOO

Happy drove Peter back to the compound, Tony putting his suit away in his briefcase so he could be in the car to sit with Peter in the back and making sure he was sitting so he wouldn't black out. After being alerted of Peter's condition, he dropped his work on SI business and took off in his suit to get to the school faster, alerting Happy to come in his car just in case. When he arrived he did a quick scan of Peter, picking up bruising on his upper and lower back as well as his head, nothing broken but there is strain around his neck and shoulders. Definitely concussion. He had to drop Flash Thompson's flat ass into a nearby teacher's hands to get Peter standing long enough to take him out, Ned and MJ helping out. He assured them he'd take care of Peter before taking care of that prick Flash.

They were both now in the med bay of the compound, a doctor Peter was convinced knew who he really was from getting several exams and scans and detected his altered DNA and aware of his healing factor. But Tony assured him that his secret would be well kept within the walls of the compound. Peter's healing factor would heal his bruising by tomorrow morning but his head has a mild concussion; luckily he didn't fall _that_ far, but pain killers would be needed and well as rest for a week.

Now, Peter sat on the medical bed as he took off his jacket and shirt so Tony could have a closer look at his back. Peter blushed as he tried covering his nude chest with his discarded clothes, feeling shy all of a sudden. There was silence, tension hung in the air as Tony carefully touched his already purple bruised skin. He felt Tony's frustration as he broke the silence.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that piece of shi –!"

"Tony!" Peter tried chastised him only to hiss when Tony starting cleaning his bruises.

"Sorry kid, but I just say what's on my mind, is all! Especially when I find out that you've been bullied by this prick for quite some time!"

"Tony, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Flash."

"But you didn't."

Peter felt a stab of guilt in him. "No. I thought I could handle it."

"Like you did today?"

Tony's voice sounded almost accusing. Peter winced, sniffling as he felt more guilty. "I – I should have sped away faster, just face him and told him to leave me alone … I could have fought him … but I didn't."

"Yeah and why is that pray tell?"

Peter bit his lip. "Because it would have given away my identity and hurting others I'm stronger than regular people – like Flash – is something I can never do, no matter how much I wanted to."

Tony was silent as he grabbed an ice pack and lightly pressed it on the back of Peter's head and neck. Peter hugged himself more, trembling and Tony frowned at that. With his free hand, he touched Peter's shoulder.

"I was trying not to let him get to me. But," Peter looked down at his lap, frowning more, "I almost did."

"What happened?" His voice was gentle but left no room for avoidance.

"Flash, he … he said … why would you hire someone like me? Why would you waste your time on me? I'm … I'm just a wimpy, scrawny … freak," Peter confessed, voice getting quieter but embarrassed. He knew he shouldn't let Flash's words get to him. They meant nothing. Right? Tony said nothing yet, making Peter hug himself more. Was what he said actually true? Did Tony see him like that? Was he wrong all along?

"Was he right?" He whispered.

"No, no he's not." Tony spoke with conviction. He walked over to lean over him, keeping his hand on his shoulder while putting the ice pack down for the moment. "That little dipstick has no goddamn idea what he's talking about. Now, you listen to me, kid. Whatever you think you know, don't. Unless it actually comes out of my mouth to you, don't believe it. Don't get me wrong, after the ferry screw up, I did lose faith in you." Peter's shoulders drooped but then Tony said, "But you made it up, all right? You redeemed yourself. Not only that, you've shown more maturity and responsibility than before. And, I've never been more prouder." Peter's eyes widened and Tony's eyes caught sight of tears pricking out. His dark brown eyes showed warmth as Peter blinked them away, ducking his head to hide them.

"Hey." Tony inched his head down as his eyes locked onto Peter's. "You're perfectly imperfect to me."

"And I'm suppose to like that?" Perfectly imperfect, really?

"Yes cause I'm your boss, your mentor and what I say goes so deal with it," Tony lightly ordered as he gently hugged Peter, who blushed red but smiled, feeling his pain slowly ebb away. "And don't worry about Flash. I'll deal with him. Now, let's get you home to rest." Peter put back on his shirt and jacket before putting the ice pack back on his head while Tony shouldered his backpack so his arm could help support Peter. "Oh, and no Spider-Man until you've healed up."

Peter was about to protest on reflex but he deflated. He should have expected this. So he nodded, "Got it."

"See? So obedient. Where was this a month ago?" Tony joked.

Peter lightly chuckled.

The drive back was quick and silent but it was a more comfortable one. But, when they arrived in front of the apartment, Peter spotted a delivery truck in ahead of them. And it stunned him more when they got to his apartment door to see moving men walk out of there, tipping their hats to Tony. Peter gave a suspicious look to him when they both walked in to be greeted by a stunned Aunt May, her mouth gaping for a few seconds until she closed it to speak.

"Care to explain why there's a new mattress moved into my nephew's room?" She now noticed Peter leaning against Tony with his ice pack still in hand. "Why is Peter scuffed up?!"

"It's nothing, May. It's just – "

"No need to worry, Mrs. Parker. The kid just got scrapped up a bit, is all. He'll heal up nicely. The mattress is to help his comfort. My employee deserves the best care possible." Tony ushered Peter past his confused aunt into his room where the top bunk's mattress was now white, plump and new. "Ugh, why the bunk bed?"

"Because it's like my nest. My look out point. My lair." Peter mused on, climbing up with a little push from Tony. He laid on his stomach, feeling sleepy.

Tony laughed a bit as he put Peter's backpack on his desk chair. "You're adorable." Peter gave a little whine which made Tony laugh more. "Get some rest. Call me if you need me." Tony started to leave when Peter called out.

"Hey Tony?" Said genius turned around. "Thanks. For the watch, for taking care of me, for … everything."

Tony gave a soft smile. "Told you. I got your back. Good night, kid."

Peter smiled back sleepily. "Good night, Tony." He yawned before falling into deep sleep, not able to see Tony gazing at him with warmth in his eyes along with something else. Something new. Tony didn't know what it was, but it was growing.

OOO

The next day, Peter's back healed up fully but his head was healed halfway but not so bad. He was in the first class he had with Flash when said jerk wad yelped.

"What the hell?!" Peter as well as his fellow classmates looked up to see Flash looking out their class window. "My car!" He rushed out. Everyone chatted as Peter pieced everything together.

Flash's car got towed.

Apparently, it was knocked over into a no parking zone. And got wrecked. How? No one knew.

That's when Peter's phone vibrated and got a new message.

" _Told you I'd deal with him. No one messes with my kid._ "

Peter chuckled. Tony. He should have known. It seems so wrong, but it feels so right. Even more so when Tony once again dubbed him as his kid. _His_ kid. Is that a thing now? Maybe it was.

It was only a matter of time before he found out.

* * *

 **And I am tuckered out!**

 **Thank you guys once again for the support on this. It really does mean a lot.**

 **The next part, I will warn you, will be more emotional and or angst or something. Bottom line, there may be tears. As best as I can muster.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for uploading so late. I told you this would be a long one. Now, I will edit this to fix things and such like I always do.**

 **Once again, I do my best to keep these characters, well, in character. And I did my best with conveying emotions throughout this one.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel. But I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Who'd have thought that one incident could set off such a chain reaction? Either of them didn't.

The aftermath of Tony's arrival at school caused a mass media incident that lasted for days. Reporters, paparazzi, and mostly the whole student body had footage and pics of the day it happened and the post reactions of both guys. For Peter, he had to avoid the press before and after school for just one day when Tony found out right away and barked at them to leave Peter alone or else they'd all be jobless for life. No more nosy reporters. However, it took the rest of the week for it to cool down at school, until a pop star's visit to NY grabbed everyone's attention and making Peter blend back in again.

However, that wasn't what troubled him. The night after he had what was probably one of the worst nightmares he ever had. He was back at the warehouse where he confronted Toomes; Liz's dad who found out his identity, when some very familiar words came out of Toomes's mouth.

" _How do you think your buddy Stark payed for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people up there, Pete, the rich and the powerful … they do whatever they want. Guys like us … like you and me … they don't care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything. They don't care about us. That's how it is. I know you know what I'm talking about, Peter._ "

Back then, he didn't believe a word he said. But why now was he feeling strange? He knew it was just a dream, nothing more. But when the roof collapsed on him like before, Toomes's voice boomed out, saying something entirely new.

"Y _ou really think he gives a damn about you? He's used you from the very start. You fought for him, you obeyed him like an obedient pup, and how did he repay you? He ignored you. He avoided you. He lost faith in you. That's the reality of it, Peter. In the very end, you'll be forgotten, abandoned … nothing._ "

Peter waked up crying out, not waking his aunt but leaving him a sweaty mess with tear stained cheeks. He tried calming down but the morbid wound it left in his heart was so painful for some reason. It was just a dream! Why was he reacting like this? Toomes was locked up and he and Tony were buds now. Then why did he feel so hurt, so confused, so empty?

After trying to sleep for hours, he ended up donning his suit and swinging around the rooftops to get some air. He went back in when dawn approached and got ready for school, not responsive to May as she said good-bye to him. School was no different. Peter was closed off from everyone and MJ and Ned tried coaxing him to talk but he kept his head down and face plain, emotions ranging from lost to worrisome. And when his texts to Happy were little to none, he got texts from Tony asking if he was okay. He replied back, saying he was and just had a lot to think about, just lying to himself. At first, Tony prodded him a bit but realizing that even the kid needed space, he held back for now. Being Spider-Man didn't change as he did as much as he could but when he woke up from another nightmare, he found swinging in the cool night air relaxing. But that didn't mean it would last.

Because of his enhanced abilities, taking care of himself was priority #1. But Peter being sleep-deprived, his latest Spidey venture was not so pleasing. There was a bank heist that ended up being a hostage situation. A well known team of four thieves held over a dozen people hostage with guns to their heads. He had Karen activate reconnaissance mode to get a layout of the bank and saw an opening in the vents. He quickly got in and had Karen help plan a perfect takeout plan when she alerted him that he was low on energy and may not be able to take all of them down, especially since they're armed, but being sleepy meant he snapped at her saying he got it. However, it ended up being a complete disaster.

Several were injured and one was losing blood fast. Peter had only three of the baddies webbed up but the last one, the leader, held a young woman hostage with a gun to her head. Peter was freaking out mentally at how everything could turn out so wrong, trying to think of a way to fix this by reasoning with the guy when Karen alerted him that Mr. Stark was coming. No sooner than later, Iron Man himself had arrived and shot one of his tiny missiles and angled it to hit the back of the guy's neck, stunning him long enough for Peter to web the gun and sling it away before webbed the woman's wrist and pulling her to him when Iron Man blasted down the doors to sock the guy hard. Everything after; police arresting those thieves, medics tending to the injured and one of them being put on a stretcher and into an ambulance. The woman thanked him and actually hugged him before blending into the crowd. The police lights, the commotion, the smell of blood … his senses were high and he felt wobbly on the legs when he spotted Tony talking with the medic before turning to see him web-sling out of there, not ready to face him. But, life wasn't fair like that.

Just as he made across several rooftops, Iron Man landed in front of him, making him halt. "Hey there, Spider-Man. Tell me something. How did today work out for you, hmm?"

Peter frowned, walking aside. "I did the best I could do. I didn't know it would play out like that." He reasoned.

Tony shook his head. "No you didn't. You were off your game."

Peter snapped. "No I'm not!" He just stared at the iron face for a few moments. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"No one died. Lucky you." Tony dryly stated. Peter looked away, not in the mood for this. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing." Tony started approaching him when Peter stepped back. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do, whether you like it or not. Especially when F.R.I.D.A.Y told me that a certain web-head had Karen tinker with his watch so I wouldn't find out about their vitals being off. For days! I just found out today when you decide to swing on over here. I knew you couldn't handle it in your condition so I had to step in." Tony sounded frustrated, and Peter couldn't blame him. "So, once again you hacked into my stuff, lied to me, and went in over your head. Again." Tony said sternly.

"No one died. The bad guys are locked up. It's over. Just drop it." Peter said, distancing himself from the real problem.

"Oh no, don't try to worm your way out of this! You're in hot water, underoos and you're gonna give me a straight answer, now!" Tony finally reached him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look. Peter didn't know why but he felt something inside him snap. Toomes's words echoed in his mind, giving him a reason to talk back.

"Why do you care? You're the rich and powerful Tony Stark. You've got connections and have so many people working for you, fighting for you, even taking the fall for you. You've got money, weapons, your toys to do the work for you. You do whatever you want … but people like me … we clean up your messes. The Avengers, Captain America, Vulture, you could have handled them all on your own and instead … you had me fight for you … and how did you repay me? You ignored me for two months straight and only showed up when I screwed up in your eyes when I was the only one giving a damn about stopping Toomes. Ned was there for me, May was there for me, even Toomes gave me a chance and thought we were the same … maybe we were … that's more than I can say about you, Mr. Stark," Peter hissed heatedly.

Tony recoiled back. He never heard the kid sound like that, even more when he went back to Mr. Stark. Maybe it was frustration from lack of sleep. Even so, he felt himself getting angrier with the kid, not to mention disappointed. He let go of him and turned away, taking some moments to take deep breaths to calm down, trying his hardest not to smack that kid. Finally, he spoke in a low but serious tone, "No more Spider-Man until you've rested enough and when you have the maturity to come and apologize, you know where to find me."

Peter couldn't look at him either and muttered detached, "As you wish, Mr. Stark." Peter shot his web and swung off, leaving Tony feeling something new inside him again. Only instead of being warmth, it was a piercing gut wrenching ache. He didn't like it. Whatever was going on with Peter was making this whole thing going to rock bottom. Everything he said … about the team … Cap … Peter thought he was just a soldier to Tony. And Toomes, he kept saying his name … almost sounded regrettable … what just happened?!

He would have to do some digging. But when he returned to the compound to start, he didn't realize it would give him a whirlwind of gut wrenching feels. It took some time, but FRIDAY managed to salvage what was left. Video feed, records, all of it. But after finally finishing it all, Tony was bent over, cursing over and over in the palm of his hands, regretting it all. By the time he asked FRIDAY what day it was, it had now been one week since his fight with Peter. Tony had the look of blame on his face.

"What have I done?"

OOO

A week without Spider-Man. Peter thanked whatever deity there was that nothing serious happened while on his grounding. But he was still upset with Tony. He couldn't get their fight out of his head. Well, more like he snapping at Tony. Didn't mean he was sorry for what he said. Right? He knew he wasn't paying attention much in school and his sleeping problem wasn't getting any better. One time May noticed the dark circles under his eyes and confronted him about it. He knew she wouldn't appreciate lying to her again so he told her everything. Why he could tell her and not Tony, it wasn't because she was family. It was whether or not Toomes was right.

He was now at Ned's, retelling him everything that happened.

"Dude, I think you should apologize."

"Come on, seriously?" Peter complained.

"I mean, we're talking about Iron Man here! An Avenger! If you don't make up with him, then you'll be back to square one and I won't get to see the compound anymore – I mean uh, we won't get to see it anymore." Ned slipped, ended weakly, getting a narrowed look from Peter. "Sorry! But seriously Peter, you know you screwed up."

Peter crossed his arms and stewed in his own ball of guilt, realizing that Ned was right. He shouldn't have snapped at Tony. He didn't deserve it, not after everything he's done for him. He sighed, dejected, "I know. Argh!" He rolled over in Ned's bed, face planted in his pillow while Ned built the Lego Millennium Falcon on the floor. "I can't believe I did that." He mumbled.

"Why did you do that?" Ned asked.

Peter groaned lightly before lifting his face up, ashamed. "Toomes. I believed everything he said just from that one dream. At first, I didn't. But now, I … I don't know." Peter drifted off for a minute there, finally saying something that was on his mind for some time. "What am I to Tony?"

"What do you mean? You're his intern, his partner, his friend."

"No I – I mean, really? I'm just a kid from Queens that he plucked from out of the blue to help him. And up til now, that's always been the same. Nothing's changed, not really. I … I don't know."

"Well, what do you want?"

Peter looked up at the ceiling, laying on his back, wondering the same thing. What did he want? Well, he wanted answers. About what really went down with the Avengers, what happened between Tony and Cap, these Accords he keeps hearing about, but most of all … he wanted to know if Tony cared about him. And not just as his intern or as Spider-Man. But as his kid. _His_. Peter felt tears pricking his eyes as he felt ashamed that since their fight, he hadn't bothered to message him or Happy. He pretty much blocked them off and Happy stopped picking him up after school, no doubt mad at him too. Peter got up and said he had to go home, saying he'd see Ned later before walking out, feeling Ned's worried eyes on him.

After getting home, realizing that May was still at work and had the place to himself, Peter went straight to his room, laying in his top bunk and flashed back to Tony getting this new mattress to help his back when he got hurt. He looked across the room to see the watch Tony also gave him and frowned more for getting Karen to hacking it. Peter curled into a ball and cried softly to sleep, wishing he could take everything back. But that's when he got another nightmare, only this one was the worst of them all.

The roof just collapsed on him when he saw Tony standing before him. He begged Tony to help him, to save him. But all Tony did was stare right through him, nothing showing in his eyes. Blankness. Like all the joy and happiness was sucked right out of him.

" _I never should have recruited you. I never should have found you. I wish I never met you at all._ "

Then, he vanished just as the debris crushed Peter, making him scream as he woke up hyperventilating. He hugged himself, taking deep breaths before burying his face in his hands. They just wouldn't go away. But why? And Tony wished he never met him. But that was just a dream. And after one whole week without seeing the billionaire genius, Peter felt tears welling up. He missed Tony. He really did.

To think their rebooted bond started out the other way around.

Peter knew he had to get out and see Tony. He had every reason to apologize and make up for what he said, even if their bond wouldn't be the same anymore. He quickly changed into his suit and hoping to get back before May, climbed out from his window, careful not to get spotted and swung off.

OOO

Once he reached the forests surrounding the compound, he felt unsure of what to say to Tony. I'm sorry may not cut it alone. How about groveling on his hands and knees? Oh God, talk about humiliating. But getting so caught up with his thoughts and his lack of good rest finally caught up to him as he missed a branch and started flailing down fast. But before he could find a way to grab onto something or shoot a web somewhere up high, he hit something metal. Metal arms went under his, being hauled up into the air. Just as he started getting his bearings, he could pick up repulsor sounds. Peter gulped as Iron Man held onto him tight and flew them to his balcony. Once they landed, he gently set Peter down before they faced one another. Nothing was said for a few moments when the genius nodded his head at the doors, silently saying to go in. Peter was hesitant at first but getting a gentle push to the back, they both went into Tony's living room a few spaces apart.

The suit started pulling apart as Tony stepped out wearing his dark compression shirt and jeans, hair disheveled and eyes worn out. And Peter thought he looked bad himself. Still, he felt his eyes wavering again. He hugged himself, reprimanding himself mentally for being weak like this. But he didn't care.

Tony finally broke the silence. "Hey kid." He didn't sound mad, more like tired but gentle. Peter bit his lips, feeling overwhelmed by just those two words. Hearing his voice again. And he was doing it again, being weak. "We have to talk." Peter merely nodded when Tony walked up to him to slowly take his mask off, fidgeting as he didn't want Tony to see his face. "Come on, underoos. Being shy, are we?" Peter stopped fighting it so when his mask was pulled off, he looked away, aware his tears were seen. Tony sighed lightly. "Aw, kid." Peter rubbed them away quickly when Tony grabbed his arm, pulling him down to sit on the couch but for one splitting moment, Peter felt his emotions getting the better of him. Toomes, his dreams, Tony's true feelings about him, he couldn't take it anymore.

He hugged Tony first, startling the genius as Peter buried his face in his chest, heaving breaths as he cried. More like a breakdown. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I didn't! Please don't hate me!" Peter felt nothing would happen to prove what he said when he felt Tony's arms circle around him, hugging him back. It was reassuring and comfort, making Peter break down more. He didn't want to lose Tony again. He couldn't take it. "Please don't leave again!"

"Hey, hey. Where's all this coming from, huh?" Peter cried deeper, making Tony shush him before rubbing his hand up and down Peter's back while his other hand brushed through Peter's hair. Peter remembered May doing the same for him when he lost his internship and it was nice. But when Tony did it, it was something more. Peter held on to Tony more and he just hugged his little spider tighter. "It's okay, little spider. I'm not mad anymore, alright? I'm not. I don't hate you. I … I could never hate you."

Peter's cries grew less as he looked up a bit. "You don't?" He croaked out.

Tony shook his head and laid his chin atop Peter's head, tucking him in close. "How can I? Sure, you may be a pain at times but … you're worth it. You've always been worth it." Peter felt himself calm down slowly. "Which is why we have to talk." Tony adjusted themselves as he propped his feet up on the coffee table while he ushered Peter to pull his legs up on the couch, curling next to him as they still hung onto each other.

"Peter," Tony looked down at him as he spoke in a calm but serious tone, "You know that my past isn't perfect. I've made more mistakes than anyone else and I regret all of it. One of them being building weapons only to have them fall into the hands of monsters … people I had betray my trust … and people that lost their trust in me. The Avengers … they're broken because we picked sides thinking we were doing what was right and it ended up blowing up in all our faces. The Accords were meant to bring peace … but it was the very thing that divided us … we all lost something. Including me. I won't delve into that deeper but I will, when I'm ready for it … sorry." Tony spoke, eyes distant but voice soft yet sad.

Peter kept his arms around his idol, mumbling, "It's okay."

Tony gave a hint of a smile as his hand went back to brushing Peter's hair as he went on. "I thought I didn't have much left to look forward to. Sure I'm rich, I have my toys, and possibly anything I can ever want. But that's far from true." Peter stilled when he heard those words; Toome's words as well as his own. Peter trembled a bit when Tony's other hand rubbed up and down his arm, calming him down. "We all make mistakes, kid. It's part of life. And you have to make things right. I did everything I could; being Iron Man, being the generous philanthropist I am," he praised himself lightly, making Peter crack a grin, "and then I met you."

Peter relaxed as Tony laid back against the couch, staying to his side. "I want this stuck in your brain from here on out, got it?" Peter nodded, getting anxious. "Yes, I did recruit you to help me fight Capsicle; that's what I call him. But everything after that; the internship, being your mentor, it was just so I could keep a close eye on you … if anything happened to you on my watch … I don't want to think about it. I was wrong losing my faith in you. I should have listened. I should have stayed close by. I shouldn't have pushed you away … I do that with everyone really … I guess being close with anyone means I've given them a death sentence." He grimly stated.

"But Toomes?" Peter went still again but Tony kept going. "He's something else." He growled lowly. Tony held Peter closer by just uttering that man's name. "I know, kid. I know everything." Peter tried speaking but his throat constricted, feeling weak to speak against him and Tony noticed. "You can't hide anything from me. You should know that by now." Peter hid his face in Tony's chest again as he continued. "I saw you confront Toomes at the warehouse. I heard what you two said. Same things you said to me. I've dealt with worse … but it still wasn't right … coming out of your own mouth, I knew it hadn't been the real you saying those things. That's when I stopped being mad and more concerned. Then … he dropped that ceiling on you."

Peter frowned grimly, his memories and dreams combined making him feel worse. But, Tony's words changed all that. "I never wanted to blast someone so much in my life. Those before yes, but nothing like this. I kept hearing you cry out for help and I felt sick. If I listened to you before instead of acting like my ass of a dad, you would have had your suit. This freak would have been behind bars sooner. You wouldn't have been hurt in the first place … then you managed to lift your way out. Everything else, I … it was tough for me watching him beating you to a pulp … yet after all that … you still went in and saved him." Tony smiled sadly, voice wavering and laced with such guilt when Peter caught his dark brown eyes glossed over. He never once saw Tony cry in person but he wasn't shedding a single tear, trying to stay strong. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. You'll be better than me and you already are."

Peter felt himself summing up his courage to speak at last, pulling away to hug himself, ducking his head feeling ashamed. "I haven't been sleeping well for the past week or so. That's why I asked Karen to hack my watch. I thought it was silly bringing you into it, but I should have told you from the start." Tony turned to face him but didn't speak, waiting patiently. "I've been having nightmares … about that night with Toomes … he said you didn't care about me at all … that I'll be forgotten … and – and you appeared and … you – you wished you never met me at all … and I couldn't bear it." Peter gritted his teeth as the waterworks were happening again.

Tony immediately pulled Peter into a protective, warming hug. "That will never happen. You hear me? Not. Gonna. Happen. I messed up big time, I admit it. Dent in my pride, yes, but I don't give a damn. I messed up in the past but I'm not screwing this up, not again."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Peter whimpered.

"Me too. But all this has made me realize that … that you're …"

"Your underoos?" Peter wavered out.

Tony shook his head, pulling away to look at Peter's teary face before brushing them away then holding his shoulders, smiling warmly. "You're more than that. You're not just my underoos, my intern – way more than that. You mean so much to me now because … you're my kid. _My_ kid."

Tony's voice was strong, full of emotion as Peter processed all of it. He said it again like before with Flash but this time, it was official. Peter felt all his sadness fade away and replaced with a surge of joy as he flung himself into Tony's arms. Tony merely chuckled before sighing out deeply, "What have you done to me, kid?"

Peter smiled as he hugged more, "I missed you, Tony."

Tony smiled at him, hugging back,"I missed you too, pal." They stayed close in a comfy silence when thunder boomed out, startling both of them. Tony turned around to see rain pouring down hard, lightning streaking the sky. "Cats and dogs setting, huh? F.R.I.D.A.Y, how long's it gonna last?"

"For the rest of the night, sir." The AI replied back, Peter marveling at how lifelike Tony's AI sounded.

"Guess you're stuck here for the night, kiddo."

"May! I have to call her. I don't want her searching all night for me out there." Peter had Karen call her since he left his phone in his room and walked to the side of the room and Tony stayed cleared to give him space. Several things were exchanged but relief covered Peter's face as he assured her he was fine and with Tony, saying sorry profusely, and promising to come back first thing in the morning. He said I loved you and goodbye before he had Karen hang up. He turned around, sighing relieved. "She was mad but she's glad I'm indoors. I have to get back first thing tomorrow." He looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Tony sounded concerned.

"I … don't have anything to wear to bed." Peter mumbled, cheeks pink and looking shy. To Tony, it was amusing as well as cute. Damn, realizing today how much Peter truly meant to him, he felt warmth inside his heart.

"Well, I can fix that." Tony walked past him, smirking over his shoulder. "Sorry we have no Hello Kitty pants available." Peter shoved him lightly, making Tony laugh as he led Peter to his room. Peter couldn't help but smile. Everything was finally coming together again.

* * *

 **I was gonna add something else in the end. But I guess it can be in the next part; a very special part indeed.**

 **Once again, thank you guys so much for supporting this story. It means so much.**

 **Now, I will do my very best to get the final part up today or around midnight. IDK. But I will.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Now, I'm late. Again. And it's past midnight. And I have a final exam in the morning. But it's finally happening! IT'S HERE!**

 **Sorry this is so short. I just ... didn't want to drag it on so long.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel at all. But I really do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was late and it was still raining cats and dogs. And Peter couldn't slip a wink. He was given the guest room in Tony's quarters and he tossed and turned in bed, barely able to drift off to sleep. So even though he made up with Tony, he still couldn't sleep. He sighed, annoyed with this. What was wrong now?! Peter laid on his back and looked around to see a clean room, a nicely furbished yet _empty_ room. He didn't like it. And the constant rain tapping wasn't helping his hearing any better. He sat up and quietly spoke.

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" The AI responded.

Peter hesitated but he still asked. "Is Tony asleep?"

"Yes."

Peter hugged himself. Should he do it? Well he wasn't getting any sleep. And he missed having Tony near. They were just down the hall from each other! But that didn't make this feeling of loneliness go away. Tony confirmed Peter was his. Things were alright again. But Peter still wanted to be close to Tony. He got out of bed; looking down at his temporary Pjs. Just a gray shirt and dark blue sweat pants. Plain but comfy. He crept out of his room and down to Tony's. When he finally stood in front of his door, his hand inched close to the door knob but he stopped. Did he want to do this? He wanted more comfort. He wanted warmth. He wanted Tony. So yes, yes he did.

He slowly opened the door and peaked his head in. Tony had his back to him and his body raised and lowered slowly but soundly. Peter took a soft breath before tip-toeing in. He saw how big the bed was so it would be easy to fit in. Peter carefully got under the covers and laid on his side, staring at Tony on his left. Peter softly smiled as he felt himself easing to sleep. He nuzzled his cheek in the pillow and as he felt himself floating on a cloud, he felt a shift. His eyes widened from their daze as he saw Tony laying on his back, eyes still closed.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Peter blushed as he looked shy. "No." He mumbled.

Tony tiredly smiled. "It's okay, my little spider." That's when Tony's right arm began wrapping around Peter's shoulders, pulling him to his side. "I'm here for you. Always, Peter. Always …" Tony breathed out before he too started falling asleep. Peter smiled before curling to Tony's side more, hearing his heart beat faintly and feeling sleep taking over.

He murmured, "Good night, Tony." His eyelids sliding shut, faintly hearing Tony saying goodnight back. Then came sleep.

OOO

 _Peter saw himself in a big bright room. Nothing but white with light shining in tall windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. He walked along the path, seeing shimmering stars wherever he looked when he realized he wasn't alone. He spotted many familiar faces and some he didn't know well. There was Captain America talking with the guy with the metal arm. Bucky; he thinks. Black Widow talking with Bruce Banner (not the Hulk). Then there's Hawkeye, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine. He spotted that guy that could shrink and grew into that giant man; Ant Man was it? A tall guy dressed regally with a pendant around his neck and a rounder guy dressed like a monk. Then there was that panther guy with two geared up ladies …_

 _As he walked down the slim small path between them all, he felt at their eyes on him but as he glanced at them, some of them smiled and gave a short wave, some just stared or gave a small nod. Up ahead, he saw Thor along with Loki, both in a comfortable silence when Peter awed at seeing a group of obvious aliens. A green lady, a guy with red marks on his bare gray chest, a raccoon, a small plant thing, a lady with long antennaes, a purple lady also with a metal arm and a guy that looked human. When he looked forward, he saw Ned, MJ and May coming forward with smiles and May hugging him. Just as she let go, Peter spotted Happy with who he assumed was Pepper Potts. So many people here, all in one place. Peter felt so overwhelmed, like they were all there for a reason. But what?_

 _But what stumped him the most was … only one person was missing. Where was he?_

 _That's when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Tony standing right next to him. He didn't say anything but he gave him a warm smile at his little spider. Peter returned it, both of them looking up at a endless, sparkling sky. Peter felt everyone else joining them as they looked at the same sky. One sky. One destiny._

OOO

Tony was the first to wake; feeling well rested for the first time since the whole debacle with Cap. He yawned as his eyes adjusted to the faint lights of sunrise. That's when he felt something moving on his side. He looked down and saw the cutest thing he's ever seen. Peter was pressed against his side, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and his face snuggled into his chest. Tony's arm was still around him, feeling cramped but he still managed to run his hand through Peter's tousled hair. Last night's memories came back to him and he never felt so relieved that it did happen. That all was good. And that Peter was safe and sound with him.

He knew right now that Peter is his kid. His responsibility. His new reason to be better himself. Whether it was protectiveness or selfishness, he didn't want to let him go ever again.

He slowly got up, maneuvering himself so Peter would let go, only making the kid whimper. Then, Tony lied him back down to hug his pillow instead and Peter instantly calmed down. Tony smiled warmly at him again before going to shower and get dressed. Once he came back drying his wet hair, he went to his drawer and combed through it when he heard Peter groaning, slowly wakening. Peter starts sitting up, yawning in his hand and his bed hair making him that much cuter.

"Hey there, kiddo. Sleep well?"

Peter blinked his eyes sleepily when they started making out Tony so they widened. He blushed pink as he balled his hands to his mouth before ducking back under the sheets. Tony quirked a grin, keeping in a chuckle. He quickly changed into one of his ACDC shirts and dark jeans before strolling over to where his little spider was hiding under the sheets, talking to himself of what he just did. Tony leaned down to gently rub his back, startling Peter.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. You needed me, I didn't mind at all." He sat on the edge as he watched Peter slowly poke his head out, making Tony fawn over his cute innocence. After all, Peter was still a kid.

"You didn't?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. In fact, it was the best rest I've had in a long while. I can see that it helped you out too."

Peter slowly crawled out, rubbing his eyes a bit. "Yeah … I guess it did." He noticed Tony staring at him, making him blush again. "What?"

"For a little spider, you make it too easy to be cute." Tony teased.

Peter pouted, flushing hard. "I'm not little! And I'm not cute!"

"No need to be ashamed. It's just part of your charm."

"My charm?"

"Come on. You mean to tell me there's no special little lady in your life that hasn't noticed by now? Well, besides your hot aunt, that is." Tony mused.

"No," Peter whimpered out. His only choice of a special lady was Liz. But she was long gone. What about MJ? He wasn't sure.

"There is, isn't there?" Tony asked, amused.

"No. Not now, anyway." Peter covered his head with the sheets.

"Well, no need to fret, kid. There's lot of puppies roaming free … or something like that. Besides, who wouldn't want to date my adorable little spider?" Tony cooed.

Peter groaned loudly and covered himself back up. "Tony! Quit acting like my dad!"

Tony smirked. "I can't. It's my job now."

Peter felt warmth in his heart at that remark. Guess that means last night really was no dream. It really happened. This is real. Huh, having Iron Man as a stand in dad – or new dad – or something … it felt right. Suddenly, Peter started laughing uncontrollably as skilled fingers attacked his sides. He kicked his legs and tried covering his body but Tony was leaning over him entirely, using his kid being jumbled in the sheets to his advantage.

"N – No! N – Not t – that! Y – Yo – Your so un – unfair!" Peter squeaked out.

"Life's unfair. This is pure entertainment for me." Tony coolly stated.

"T – T – Tony!" Peter cried out, laughing as he tried getting out.

Several more minutes passed when Tony stopped, letting Peter pull the sheets off him so he could breathe. He sat up and glared at the smirking genius. "Not cool, dude."

"Did you just call me dude?" Tony gave a questioning look.

"Maybe I did. You night know if you weren't so … old," he whispered the last part to himself.

"What did you just say?" Tony asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"He said you might know if you weren't so old." She repeated.

Peter just gaped at the ceiling. He couldn't believe the AI sold him out.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Tony hollered. Peter yelped as he jumped off the bed and ran out of there, Tony hot in pursuit.

Peter still made in back home on time, a glowing smile still on his face. All was right with the world, as long as Tony was there.

Always.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm so tired. But I'm just glad I finished.**

 **I have never finished a short story in such short time.**

 **Just in time for the biggest movie of all time ... thank you guys so much for your support on this, til the very end. Plus, Peter's dream was like foreshadowing for what's to come ...**

 **Thanks again and until next time ... bye guys. :)**


End file.
